Project Summary The primary function of the M-PDTC Administrative Core will be to coordinate, align, and connect the elements of the Center. Our Administrative Core will serve to unify the work toward the M-PDTC?s scientific goals of developing a diverse set of PDX models, derived from racial and ethnic minority populations, and utilizing them for preclinical trials to prioritize drug combinations for future clinical trials, and to match drug responses to molecular features of tumors for precision medicine. The Core will provide centralized scientific and administrative management, financial services, and computer hardware, software and network support (which includes the management of data sharing and storage capabilities). The Administrative Core is a critical interface between the Research Projects and the Cores, being responsible for evaluation of the progress of the Projects and for the optimal utilization of the Cores, and between our M-PDTC and other PDXNet sites. The Administrative Core also fulfills essential NCI-related oversight and management functions and contributes to efficient utilization of resources. The Administrative Core will coordinate scientific and administrative functions, meetings, communications, operations management, project and core interactions, and financial management. The Core will ensure timely achievement of specific milestones for each Project and Core and will support, in particular, the successful communication and coordination with the PDXNet, the PDX Data Commons and Coordinating Center (PDCCC), and the NCI. Further, the Administrative Core will facilitate interactions between the investigators and promote an informed and collaborative intellectual environment. The Administrative Core is staffed by personnel knowledgeable in scientific and technical matters, administrative issues, and financial affairs. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) Advance scientific endeavors and ensure achievement of specific aims, including coordination with the PDXNet and PDCCC; 2) Ensure oversight and compliance; and 3) Effectively manage financial resources, including funds related to the activities of the Pilot Projects and Trans-Network Activities Core. The Administrative Core will organize all elements of the M-PDTC, and facilitate communication amongst the M-PDTC and PDXNet members through regularly scheduled meetings and by assisting with preparation of reports and presentations. Administrative Core staff members will facilitate and coordinate M-PDTC scientific activities, maintain all administrative records including meeting minutes and action items, be responsible for distribution and accounting of funds, ensure regulatory compliance for all aspects of the M-PDTC, serve as a liaison with BCM and MDACC offices and the NCI, and provide clerical support. Consolidating these efforts in the Administrative Core will result in group cohesion of the M-PDTC and the efficient utilization and distribution of resources among the projects.